kuina, kenshi y zoro
by Mei 04282h1f
Summary: Zoro antes de ser si quiera casa recompensas tuvo dos hijos kenshi y kuina ahora los vera luego de cuatro años .. lo malo.. nadie sabe sobre su secreto, todos saben que algo va mal zoro no hablaba desde que se menciono el proximo destino y tras luffy revelar un gran secreto de zoro esto adquiere mas misterio...


Me volvi locaaaa sip ahora hago fanfics de one piece. Ojo ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad obviamente yo solo soy una fan que les regala historias a mas fans la verdad esta serie será muy muy rara zoro tendrá dos hijos (kuina y kenshi (kuina por la amiga de el que murió y kenshi ya que significa espada y corazón)) este es mi primer fic asi que no me juzguen también va a tener LUNA por si acaso para los fans xD el fic no tendrá horario solo lo subiré cuando me venga la inspiración ok? Bueno ya los dejo que empieze el fiiiiiiic!

La mar estaba tranquila, luffy estaba tratando de robar las mandarinas de Nami, Sanji estaba cocinando mientras hablaba con robin y franky, zoro dormía, nami veía sus mapas,y a saber que hacían los demás

Nami: Aquí esta!

Luffy: que cosa nami? (Tratando de esconder la mandarina que se había robado hace unos segundos)

Nami: La próxima isla a la que iremos… se llama ones bluek

En ese mismo instante Zoro abrió unos ojos al segundo de que nami pronuncio esa palabra inmediantamente se levanto y le arrebato de las manos el mapa a nami

Nami: Pero a ti que te pasa baka?! (Venita en la cabeza)

Zoro: Solo veo algo –Se quedo mirando a quel mapa de esa antigua isla que conocía al revés y al derecho-(pensativo) "susurro" al fin

Luffy: que piensas zoro siempre vamos a islas como esas además vamos a poder comprar mas carne!

Nami: estas bien?zoro?

Zoro:…. Cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos en la isla Nami?

Esta pregunta sorprendio a todos en especial a robin que había salido a la cubierta junto a ussop y sanji hace un rato

Nami: emmm no lo se unos dos días?

Zoro: Podria ser .. un poco mas?..-dijo avergonzado por su pregunta el espadachín

De repente todos estaban en el suelo con la cara abierta menos luffy y robin por alguna razón no les había sorprendido esa pregunta. luffy se había dado cuenta hace unos días que antes de quedarse dormido miraba una foto de el con una niña, un niño y el juntos abrazandose y una que otra vez se le caía una lagrima al ver aquella foto también tenia escrito "ones bluek prometo volver"

Luffy: iras a ver a los niños de la foto?

Zoro: si –dijo sin pensar-… un momento…COMO SABES DE LA FOTO?! –Dijo todo rojo el espadachín-

En ese exacto momento salieron chopper y brook a la cubierta al escuchar el grito del espadachín

Luffy:…pues… te quedas mirando toda la noche la foto y una que otra vez … se te sale una que otra lagrima lo que si.. siempre te las secas rápidamente y luego escondes la foto en la faja

Zoro: QUE?!...luffy..(dijo intentando tranquilizarse) si aprecias tu vida POR FAVOR no vuelvas a hablar de esa foto..

En ese momento zoro tiro el mapa (soy el mapa soy el mapa momento dora la exploradora auspiciado por tu mama) al suelo y fue rápido a la habitación seguido por ussop y franky que le preguntaban que le pasaba y luego de darles una buena paliza por parte de zoro se queda en la habitación solo. Mirando aquella foto de sus esos dos niños mientras se le caian algunas lagrimas y ocasionalmente miraba por aquella ventana que tenia la puerta para espantar a ussop y luffy que lo espiaban

En cubierta

Luffy: esta llorando

Todos menos luffy,ussop y robin: QUE!¡?!

Usop: es cierto esta vez no miento

Nami: pero.. ES ZORO! EL NUNCA DEMUESTRA SENTIMIENTOS! O Si?

Zoro desde la habitación: te escuche…. Y …..Claro que tengo sentimientos solo que los tengo ocultos….. son dos cosas muy diferentes

Robin: "susurro al oído de nami" al final cuanto tiempo nosquedamos en la isla?

Nami: "susurro" viendo la situación unas dos semanas

Robin: ok

En ese momento robin fue directamente a donde estaba zoro mientras todos le decían que no le abriría

Ussop: Para que lo intentas a nosotros ni siquiera nos dejaba espiar

En ese momento robin toco la puerta con delicadeza

Robin: abreme soy yo

Zoro: maldita onna…. Ok

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos habían intentado hablar con el hace unas dos horas y ella al primer intento.. LO CONSEGUIA!?

Todos: pero que!?

En la habitación

Robin: Asi que al final tienes sentimientos hacia ellos luego de 4 años

Zoro: siempre los tuve solo que los oculte… después de todo…..siguen siendo mis hijos…..


End file.
